halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon
You may be looking for the related articles: Covenant Artillery or Covenant Air Artillery *Length: | damage per hit= | magazine= | maxammo=Unlimited | fire= | ammotype=Ultra-heavy plasma bolts | operation= | rate of fire= | velocity= | accuracy=High | range= | era=Human-Covenant war | counterpart= | counterwep= | affiliation=the Covenant | mpguide= }} The Type-27 Anti-Aircraft Cannon,Halo 3, level Crow's Nest nicknamed the "Mantis", is a Covenant ground-based stationary anti-aircraft battery emplacement. It fires bolts of plasma that are extremely damaging. A single round can shoot down a GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor, and possibly even destroy a UNSC Frigate with ease.Halo 3, level The StormHalo 3, level The Ark'' Background The bolts fired by the T-27 are in a teardrop shape, similar to normal plasma rounds, and fly in a straight trajectory. The plasma bolts are extremely powerful, since even their wake is able to take down a Longsword. It is unclear about how powerful these weapons are; during the Battle of Installation 00, and it was reported that one AA gun could "tear the Dawn apart", implying that an AA battery would be powerful enough to destroy a UNSC Frigate. An T-27 can be quickly assembled using modules transported by Phantoms. This makes them easy to deploy in the field. AA batteries are also often supplemented by deploying multiple Anti-Air Wraiths nearby. Design details The Mantis is sleek and light in construction, with the gun itself resting on three long legs. The gun's battery must cool off and release its excess heat after every shot, exposing its weak point; the interior is vulnerable through a vent on the underside the gun. A certain amount of damage to the interior will destroy the AA battery, making it vulnerable to infantry and ground vehicle attacks. Troops are often stationed on and around AA guns to safeguard them from ground forces. History Several Anti-Aircraft Batteries were placed to the surface of Metisette to defend The Redoubt. These were destroyed during the Battle of Metisette by UNSC forces. The T-27 saw use during the Battle of Voi on November 17th, 2552, when at least one battery had been deployed in the town of Voi in order to keep the UNSC forces away from the Portal excavation. The UNSC planned a low-level strike, using Frigates and Longswords, to attack the Prophet of Truth's Forerunner Dreadnought which was resting on the Portal, which was thought to be the Ark by the UNSC at the time. Throughout the battle, the AA battery fired continuously, and managed to destroy at least one Longsword. Marines and SPARTAN-117 eventually breached the Covenant resistance in Voi and destroyed the AA gun, allowing Lord Hood's ships to assault the Forerunner Dreadnought. AA guns were also used during the Battle of Installation 00, when the Covenant tried to construct them on the surface of the Ark to keep the UNSC ships above from reinforcing their troops on the ground. However, these batteries remained incomplete, as SPARTAN-117 with the assistance of several Orbital Drop Shock Troopers stopped their construction, allowing the to land nearby. Appearances In the Halo 3 level The Storm, the main objective is to destroy the Mantis in Voi so that Lord Hood can start attacking the Prophet of Truth's Dreadnought. Two T-27s under construction also appear in the level The Ark. AA Batteries are also mentioned in Halo: The Cole Protocol. Trivia *The weapon's nickname of Mantis is fitting with the names of the Covenant's other heavy artillery weapons such as the Scarab and the Locust. which are all named after insects. *The Mantis appears to be the successor to the Tyrant and the Covenant artillery. Gallery List of Appearances *''Halo 3'' **''The Storm'' **''The Ark'' *''Halo: Reach'' **''Nightfall'' **''Tip of The Spear'' **''The Package'' **''Outpost'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' Sources Related Pages *Covenant artillery *Type-38 Anti-Aircraft Cannon *Mega Turret Category:Covenant Weapons